


You Are The One That I Desire. You Are The Dark. I'm A Vampire.

by PersonOnEarth



Category: Taehyung/Hoseok - Fandom, Vampire BTS - Fandom, Yoonseok - Fandom, taegi - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Biting, Blood, Character Turned Into Vampire, Death, Depressed Kim Taehyung | V, GAYYYYYYYY, Gay Sex, Hate, Hatred, Killings, Kim Taehyung | V Is Whipped, M/M, Sexy Jung Hoseok, Threesomes, major death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 03:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonOnEarth/pseuds/PersonOnEarth
Summary: Taehyung is attacked by a mysterious female and taken in the middle of the night.when he returns, his boyfriend is in for the shock of his life.Taehyung learns what he is and doesn't hesitate to turn Hoseok.But will Hoseok be so willing to leave his humanity behind?





	1. Chapter 1

Coming Soon.


	2. Who Is The Fly In Your Champange?

11pm- Tuesday the 18th of December 2018 

Taehyung gathered up his things as he prepared to leave the shit hole of a convenience store is his job. He sighed deeply as he slid on his black denim jacket and shoved the heavy entrance doors open with his shoulder. 

He didn’t want to go home, he didn’t want to be alone in his small apartment. His boyfriend, Jung Hoseok was away on a trip with his old high school friends. They’d only been dating for a few months and he already left Taehyung on his own almost every couple of weeks.   
He contemplated his relationship with Hoseok as he entered the darkest pat of the stretch home. This part of the neighbourhood always made him shudder. It was always so old and dark. He hated those kinds of things. 

He looked around and scanned the area for anyone lurking in the shadows. He saw no body. He quickly kept on walking in the direction of his apartment.   
He shivered as a breeze of freezing cold air hit the back of his neck. He rubbed his nape in an attempt to warm it up and turned around to scan the are for a second time.  
Again, no one was there. This fact terrified Taehyung. He had always been afraid of the dark. 

He felt another gust of wind rush in his direction before a sharp pain spread across the back of his head and everything went black. 

 

4:20am- Wednesday the 19th of December 2018 

 

When Taehyung opened his eyes, he felt that familiar fear creep over him as the memories of what had just happened took control of his mind. His hands, arms and legs felt numb. Actually, his whole body did. He tried to move but it felt as if something had restrained him. 

He tugged on his wrist and he heard that unmistakable sounds of chains rattling. That fear he had felt quickly turned into panic.   
His eyes looked around for any sign of where he might be. All he could see was the grey, pasty walls of a dark, small room. He was lying with his back up against the wall facing the entrance to the room. He saw no window, but a circular plate that was sealed into the ceiling of the room. 

“Odd..”. Taehyung thought to himself. His attention quickly turned from the odd ceiling to the door as the handle was turned and the large, steel door was slowly pushed open. He was expecting some sort of monster from the pits of hell to appear but what appeared was quite the opposite. 

This beautiful, tall, brunette woman appeared in the doorway. Staring down at Taehyung with glassy but beautiful blue eyes. She looked like a living doll. Her skin was so porcelain like and her features had not one flaw. He melted into her gaze as she moved closer and began to hum.

And her movements. My god, they were so seductive but so gentle at the same time. She kneeled down just as gracefully as she had moved over to him. Her long and groomed finger nails brushed Taehyungs cheek and he felt like he was in heaven.

Her sharp and well painted nails dragged along his skin and Taehyung was sure she was looking at him in as much admiration as he was looking at her with. 

He was wrong, very wrong. And it took no longer than a minute of the woman’s touch before he figured out what was going on. He had been knocked out, brought to this strange place by god knows who, chained up and now this beautiful creature was looking at him as if she could eat him and love him at the same time. 

And then she spoke. “You will do nicely… my little pet. I love it when they don’t fight back. Its so much easier”. All Taehyung heard from her was the muttered melody of her voice. He was too lost in a trace to make out a word she had said. 

He almost died as the women slid her hands around his body and pulled him up and closer to her own body. He closed his eyes in anticipation. Whatever he had coming had to be good, right?

Before he could take another breath, the women had her arms around him and her fists in his hair, holding him in an iron grip. This snapped him from his trance and his human instincts forced his body to struggle. His effort was useless, and the women dragged something wet and soft up his exposed throat. He whimpered for a moment and shut his eyes tighter.   
“I hope you taste as good as you smell, little boy”. She whispered into his ear. 

And then he felt it, pin pricks at first as his skin ripped under the pressure of her teeth on his skin. He moaned loudly in pain as they dug dipper into his delicate skin and blood spilled down his chest and onto the floor. 

He continued to struggle, tearing the skin open further and his mouth dropped open in a silent scream. He felt the blood leave his body. His body became numb again as everything went black.


	3. Now It's Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notice how many words there is in this chapter. (; 
> 
>  
> 
> see what I did there?

6:45pm- Wednesday the 19th of December 

All Taehyung felt when he woke up was the searing pain in his throat and the cold hard floor he had been left on. He quickly pieced together what had happened to him. He sat up and felt around his body for any changes. He had taken a first add course in high school but was stumped on how to carry it out on himself.

Pulse. He had to check for a pulse. His left hand gripped onto his right one and frantically felt for a pulse of any kind. He found nothing. Absolutely nothing. Was he dead? If he was dead, why was he still in this room? He was utterly confused, and he held his head and rubbed his temples. 

He couldn’t understand why this was happening. Attacked, bitten by something he thought was a goddess, he must had died and now, what? What exactly was he? Dead? Alive? In Limbo between the two?   
Taehyung got up and imminently felt ill. He shut his eyes tightly as his body slid back down to the floor. His head hurt, no. it throbbed, and it didn’t seem to be going away.

He then heard the weak cries coming from the other side of the room. He looked over towards the sound and found a small child chained up. He was alive but looked a lot worse than Taehyung did. The young girl’s clothes were torn and covered in blood stains. 

She was breathing heavily, and her eyes were burning into him. She looked terrified. But what of? Of him? Was that what she was scared of?   
He felt an uneasy attraction to her. But not her body or anything like that. She seemed so fragile and breakable. That’s what he was being drawn to. 

She spoke in a soft but scared and timid voice. “P…please don’t hurt me. Please!”. Her body started to shake. Taehyung’s eyes burned into her exposed skin and his gums began to hurt. He tried to ignore it but the pain got worse. He groaned, and his gums felt like they were ripping apart. His hands shot up his mouth and he nearly screamed at what he felt.   
Long, sharp and sore teeth occupied his mouth. The girl noticed this change as well. She tried to move further away with no success. 

Taehyung’s eyes became blurry and his vision was tinted red. He finally realised that he was no longer restrained. He moved towards the girl and gripped her smaller body in his arms. The girl squealed and whimpered as he did. He felt as if her body would be crushed If he added more pressure in his grip. 

“P…please… I don’t want to die”. Her lips trembled as she whispered pleadingly. Taehyung payed no attention to her words and allowed his body to take control. 

He lowered his head to her throat and opened her mouth. He had no intention of tasting her skin as the women did to him hours earlier. He sunk his teeth into her skin which ripped surprisingly easy. She screamed and struggled. He held her tightly in his arms as he lapped up all the blood that poured out of the two wounds.

He wanted more. More. More. He wanted more of this warm elixir running down his throat. He dug his fangs further down and felt something crack. The screaming stopped and the youth’s body went limp. Her rough and heavy breathing stopped dead in its tracks. 

Taehyung had killed her, and this realisation had hit him like a ton of bricks. He pulled his teeth free from her skin and let her body lay flat on the floor. 

Taehyung stood up and flung himself towards the large doors. He had just killed someone. He had ended someone’s life within a few minutes. He wanted to run away. He didn’t want anyone to know what he had just done. 

His instincts told him to run. And so he did.


	4. I'm Right Here

8:56p- Saturday the 19th of January 2019 

It had been an entire month since his boyfriend, Kim Taehyung had been declared missing. Hoseok regretted leaving him. He wished he had stayed instead of going on the stupid trip with his friends. He blamed himself for Taehyung’s disappearance. 

“Come on baby… where are you?”. Hoseok said as he rubbed his eyes and yawned. This was about his underneath night on the streets trying to find Taehyung. 

He was exhausted but didn’t want to give up. Taehyung couldn’t have just disappeared. Something must have happened to him. The police tried to convince Hoseok that Kim Taehyung had most likely run away. That wasn’t true. It couldn’t be. His boyfriend was out there, and he was going to find him. 

Hoseok continued to search throughout the night. Asking every stranger, he came across. He had no luck.

11pm- Monday the 21st of January 2019 

Hoseok shut the door to his apartment and sighed deeply. Another night searching with nothing to show for it. Except for his exhaustions and growing frustration. He was beginning to believe what the authorities had told him.

Taehyung might have run away. He might had left him. It made more sense than Hoseok’s theory of Taehyung being taken and something happening to him.   
He sluggishly made his way the bathroom and placed his jacket, phone and his back on the couch. 

His apartment wasn’t big, but the memories he had made with Taehyung there filled him with happiness. The long nights, the small gestures and acts of kindness, the kisses, the marks left on his skin the morning after. He missed those moments. He missed Taehyung. He missed him so much it hurt him to think he might never see him again. 

He opened the door to the bathroom and eft it wide open as he reached for the cabinet above the sink. He pulled out a few bottles of prescribed pills.

He was meant to be taking them to calm himself down. But he wasn’t. he took out two tablets from a smaller jar and swallowed them dry. They were meant to help him sleep. Sometimes he would take four doses a night. Nothing seemed to help him get enough rest. 

He needed Taehyung, the younger boy had become his ultimate drug over the few months they had been seeing each other. He needed him so badly. Just seeing his sweet smile would be enough to put Hoseok in a trance that he wasn’t eager to get out of.

Hoseok turned the furcate in the sink on and et the water run into his hands before slashing it on his face. He enjoyed the feeling of the cold water caressing his face. He used his sleeve to wipe the water away. 

Hoseok started at his reflection in the mirror for a long time before a darkened figure appeared in the doorway. He rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times to correct his vision. He was too frightened to turn around and face this figure. He feared it would harm him. And he feared that he knew who it was. 

It was Taehyung.


	5. Your Stare Scares Me

11:10pm- Monday the 21st of January 2019

Hoseok turned his body around and looked at the figure standing in his doorway. “T…Taehyung?!” Hoseok nearly yelled and stared at the familiar face just meters away from him. “H…how are you here? Why are you here?! Where were you?! Are you okay?!” he asked the boy frantically.

Taehyung made absolutely no eye contact with his Hyung. But he spoke “Shut up... no questions. I want you. Now Hoseok.”

Taehyung moved toward him with a speed Hoseok had not seen before. Hoseok gasped in shock as Taehyung wrapped his arms around his waist and lifted him effortlessly.   
Tae shoved Hoseok against the wall of the bathroom and connected their lips. It was a deep kiss that left Hoseok lost for words and for air. 

Taehyung growled and tightened his grip on the older boy. Hoseok’s mouth was forced open and was explored by Taehyung. This scared Hoseok. He had never let Tae do this to him before. Taehyung has always been so kind and gentle. The last month had changed him. Hoseok wanted to know why. 

Hoseok tried to shove taehyung off of him. Taehyung’s body slammed against his in response. “You’re mine. Do you understand? No one else’s. just mine. Mine forever.” Taehyung spoke after breaking the kiss to whisper in his ear.   
Hoseok shuddered at the feeling of Taehyung’s cold breath on his exposed throat. He just nodded and assumed that the younger male would not harm him. 

Taehyung went back to kissing his Hyung. It was the only distraction he found. The sound of Hoseok’s heart beat filled his ear drums and rolled around in his head. Taehyung swallowed hard and sniffed Hoseok’s scent. God. It was so good. It smelt like everything Taehyung imagined. Sweet, strong and inviting. 

He wanted to taste the older man. Taehyung’s fangs descended from his gums. He pulled away from Hoseok’s lips and went straight for his throat. Caressing the skin with his mouth.  
Hoseok moaned as Taehyung licked up his throat. “Ah! T…Taehyung. W... What are you doing?” he said as he felt the abnormally long teeth scraping against his skin. Hoseok became scared as Taehyung became more aggressive with his movements. 

Hoseok wanted o moan. It felt good but that fear quickly took over his body. Overcoming the feeling of pleasure, he was feeling. 

A different feeling rushed over his body as his throat felt as if it was being torn open. Taehyung had bitten him. Hot blood trickled down his back as he yelled out at the pain.   
Taehyung moaned against his neck and tore further into his flesh. Taehyung gathered a fist full of Hoseok’s hair and pulled his head back to gain better access. 

The pain spread across Hoseok’s body. The wounds occupying his throat seemed massive and throbbing with the additional pain. Taehyung drank slowly and allowed it to flow from his mouth and onto the older boy’s shirt. 

“T…Taehyung. S-stop! Please. It hurts!” Hoseok pleaded with Taehyung to stop and let him go. He wanted the pain to go away. Hoseok screamed as his hair was yanked back further and more of his blood spilled out of the wounds that his boyfriend had created. 

Taehyung’s torture continued for minutes on end. Hoseok’s struggle and pleas dying down with his heartbeat. Hoseok’s breath was barely audible as he started up at the ceiling.   
His vision was so blurred and fading by this point that he couldn’t even make out the large cracks spreading across the ceiling. The pain in his neck had become numb but could still feel taehyung strong hold on him. That feeling of his iron grip slowly left as his body fell towards the floor. 

His body layed numb and in shock. His eye lids covered his eyes and he feel unconscious. 

Taehyung stared at his boyfriend’s limp body. His heart beat was slowing down. Taehyung backed away and ran from the sight. 

He had run from his crime for a second time.


End file.
